The invention relates to devices for massaging the skin on selected portions of the scalp and face of human beings to enhance the skin tone of such areas.
The most pertinent prior art known to applicant are the following United States Patents:
Fitzgerald U.S. Pat. No. 686,670 of Nov. 12, 1901 for Dermal Steaming Apparatus For The Head; PA1 Rodelli U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,146 of Oct. 12, 1965 for Perforated Medicating Face Mask; PA1 Ediin U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,987 of Oct. 12, 1967 for Pressurized Face Mask; PA1 Sobel U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,225 of Jan 9, 1973 for Figure Contouring Mask.
These patents were cited but not applied in copending design patent application, Ser. No. 06/752,269 filed July 5, 1985.
Applicant does not consider any of these references, taken either distributively or in combination, to be anticipatory of his concept, nor does he feel that his invention lacks unobviousness relative to their disclosures.